


Lucifer Ships It

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Dreamwalking, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hand of God, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 11 Episode 18 Everybody ships Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Ships It

"Cas? You busy?" Lucifer leaned against the doorframe. 

"I'm watching television. Is it important?" Cas never broke his gaze from the old worn out set.

"Yeah, kinda. See, Auntie thinks we're passed out from her electo-shock therapy session so I thought I'd check in and have a little brother-to-brother chat." He strolled over to sit beside him. He squinted at the television but couldn't make out what was so fascinating to Castiel.

"Oh?" Still disinterested in the conversation.

"So, I know I've teased you before about this little crush you have on Dean. I'm thinking it's more than that. I think when you fell from heaven it was because you fell into love? Am I right?" Lucifer put an arm around his little brother.

"I don't wish to chat about Dean or my feelings." Cas' tone darkened. His shoulders tensed under Lucifer's touch.

"But I believe we do because I think the little mud monkey feels the same way about you." 

That did it. The screen went blank on the television and Cas turned to face him. "I'm not interested in playing your games, Lucifer. We had an agreement. You may use my vessel but my mind is off limits."

Lucifer sighed exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes. The one time he's trying to have a sincere conversation...

"You remember seeing Dean, right? After his attempt to rescue you and Crowley came to make a mess of things, Amara came to take us away. Any of that ring a bell? Anyway, before I let the cat out of the bag about our little arrangement Dean told me he's connected to Amara. He has no control when he's around her so he can't be the one to kill her when she's close."

"I remember that," Cas said quietly. He'd been more aware in the beginning.

"Good. Now, I..we..were standing right next to Amara. Dean was thirty feet away. He never once looked at her. He called out to you! When he said your name it looked like the bitch had been slapped across the face. I think that little mark you left on him means you staked your claim first. She can't have him the way she thinks she does. Turns out you're a lot more helpful in this situation than we thought."

"Dean received my mark when I raised him from perdition. My grace is tethered to his soul. We share a profound bond." 

"That's right. And that bond is stronger than the Darkness. It survived MY mark. You're the key here."

"I suppose you have a brilliant plan?"

"We need to find me another vessel. I'm NOT going back in that cage. I'm staying topside. But, if you can help me with that, I will leave your body of my own free will so you and your boyfriend can go all Brangelina on Amara. Your light and mine, maybe a couple more divine objects...I think we can take her." 

"I will do whatever is necessary to save Dean from the Darkness." Cas knit his brow together in thought. "Destiel," he said. "I believe our super couple name is Destiel."

Lucifer tossed his head back in laughter. "Alright. Good talk, buddy. I'm going to go take a quick peek at what Auntie is up to and you...see if you can send out a Bat-signal to Dean. I think he's going to like this plan." He stood up to leave then turned, "Use a little of my grace to go find his dreams." He left Cas alone.

Cas stared at the television. He left the screen black and walked away from the kitchen for a change. He climbed into the bed in Dean's room and laid back. He pictured Dean lying beside him. Cas summoned a bit of his brother's grace and focused on finding Dean.

* * *

* * *

  
Dean was spending another restless night in a half-empty bed. He considered killing the rest of the bottle on the nightstand but Sam was monitoring him closely. Hell, Dean was worried about himself. It wasn't his liver's fault everything had gone to shit. He got up and went to the kitchen instead.

After rifling through the pantry he found what he was looking for. Sam used that Sleepy Time tea sometimes. May as well give it a shot. If it can knock out a moose...

"Kettle, kettle...where the fuck is the kettle?" He went through more cabinets before he found the electric one to plug in. He could use an espresso machine like a barista but not a fucking kettle from Walmart.

When he finally fixed his hot cup of tea he retreated to his room. He hadn't even finished it when his eyes felt heavy. He laid with his back to the empty half of the bed. Dean felt warmth on his shoulder like a comforting hand. He reached for it and found it in his dream.

"Cas?" He rolled over as quickly as possible.

"Hello Dean." Cas smiled at him and brought a hand up to cup Dean's jaw.

"Is it really you?" Dean was wide-eyed with disbelief. He wanted Cas to be there with him so badly. His chest was aching.

"We don't have much time, Dean. Lucifer is letting me use some of his grace to be here in your dreams. We need your help getting away from Amara. We know how to defeat her."

"You can't trust him." Dean said a little more harshly than he wanted.

"We need light to destroy darkness. Lucifer is literally the bringer of light. He found it, Dean. It's been right in front of us the whole time."

"What is it?"

"Us, Dean. Our bond. It was stronger than the Mark and it's stronger than Amara's hold on you. She was right there and every bit of your devotion was to me." Cas was tenderly stroking the side of Dean's face. He moved closer and touched their foreheads together.

Dean's heart was pounding now, replacing the ache. All of his longing, his pining, was for the man whose lips were just precious inches from his. They were breathing in each other, eyes locked intensly. "I love you Cas," Dean said without thought or hesitation. He pressed his lips to Cas'. Cas kissed back. 

"I love you too, Dean." He leaned in for another soft kiss. "This, what we have...it's enough to get rid of her?"

"I believe we are. My Father didn't even allow death to sever it. This could have been his plan all along. He paired the Righteous Man with his favorite son so there would be enough light to take down his sister if she ever came back."

"And what does your psychotic brother have to say about this?" There's always a caveat.

"He wants another vessel so he may retain his freedom."

"Is that all?" Dean said sarcastically. 

"He'll be our Father's problem again."

"So Team Free Will is back?"

"Yes, Dean."

"How much time do we have?"

"Not much longer."

Dean put his hand behind Cas' neck and kissed him more passionately. He wasn't wasting another moment talking. He wanted Cas so much. He moved to lay on top of him. It was a flurry of hands and lips and teeth as their make out session built up. 

Cas stopped suddenly. A light flashed behind his electric blue eyes. "He's calling me back, Dean. I'm so sorry. I love you. Come find me. I need you."

"I love you. I'm coming to get you and I'm bring you home this time." Cas began to fade away. "Cas?" Dean cried out. He was knelt over the faint impression of his lover in the memory foam. He buried his face in the pillow, taking in Cas' scent and filling it with hot tears. He woke up in the same condition, crying into a pillow in an empty bed.  
  


* * *

* * *

 

Sam was almost always awake before Dean. This time Dean was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with his hands clasped together under his chin. Sam hesitated in the hall when he heard Dean's voice.

"I know you and me ain't on the best terms but I need you right now. You gotta help me get Cas back. If it's your plan, your grand design, for us to use our light against Amara, I need some godly GPS to go to him. Please. I'll keep doing all the heavy lifting. Just.. I love him." 

After Dean had fallen silent for a couple beats, Sam decided it was okay to join his brother. He sat beside him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean didn't shrug it off or tense up.

"I hate your kettle," Dean told him. "But your tea works."

His tea? "Dean Winchester drank tea? My Sleepy Time?"

"Thought I'd try something different." Dean's answers were short and clipped. Sam took it as meaning Dean wanted to tell him something but wasn't about to be forthcoming with it.

"Talk to me, Dean. Seeing Amara take Cas away has to be killing you. We got some sleep, we'll work on finding where she took him and try again."

"He came to me. Dreamwalking."

Sam sucked in his breath. "How can you be sure it was him?" He flinched slightly. Dean would get defensive.

"He came on borrowed grace from Lucifer. He needs us to find him. And he said Lucifer will give him up if we get him another meat suit."

"Still sounds like Lucifer, man."

"We have something, Sam. We have light to use against the Darkness." Dean was still holding back. 

"Does he know where to find another Hand of God?"

"No. It's my bond with Cas. It's pure light. It was stronger than the Mark and it's stronger than the hold Amara has on me. Me and Cas, we gotta use the next hand against her together."

"Oh shit. That's right. You never looked at her. You kept your focus on Cas the whole time." Sam was starting to piece it together. "Your profound bond." He never realized it was an actual, physical bond. 

"Sam, when we bring him home...I need to tell you something." Dean looked down and pressed his forehead to his clasped hands. "Me and Cas, we um, we're kind of...together." He didn't look up to meet Sam's eyes.

"Good. After eight years you finally realized you're an old married couple." Sam wore a big goofy grin. So many times he'd wanted ask them what exactly they were to each other but he didn't want Dean to get skittish and shut it down if there was something there.

"I thought that would be harder."

"That's what sh-...he said." Sam used the appropriate pronoun. Now that it was out he fully intended to tease his brother in the manner he'd become accustomed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Bitch. I'll make sure you see things that can never be unseen."

"Jerk. Come on, let's eat some breakfast so we can get started looking for Amara." Sam crinkled his nose into a classic bitchface. "Dude, it's like extra creepy that your boyfriend's aunt is hitting on you."

"Yeah, we're a regular Springer show."

* * *

* * *

  
"What is so special about you?" Amara stared at Lucifer in fascination. "I'm starting to believe that the seraph holds more power than you, dear nephew. Perhaps he is my brother's favorite. You and the Winchesters have gone to great lengths to protect him."

Lucifer hung limp. He was trying to pass himself off as unconscious so he could use a bit of grace to heal. She was doing this on purpose, forcing him to drain his light and lose power just to survive. At least he had a plan and an indispensable vessel. 

"I know you're faking it. Pay attention to me. I'm bored." Amara sent a light crackle of energy through him.

"That's my line, bitch." Lucifer looked up with a smirk.

"Petulant boy. Why shouldn't I summon the witch to send you back when I shred the broken angel to bits?"

"Because...you already know the answer. Honey, he's just not that into you. Dean's in love with the angel. And you can't destroy him because it will destroy the little mud monkey." Lucifer steeled himself for another attack.

"His bond is with me! We are destined to rule together!" Amara lost her composure. 

"Guess again. Dean was created for Castiel. And Daddy Dearest has brought them back together every time a little thing like death tries to get in the way."

"Then what I should be doing is casting you out and ripping the wings off the special butterfly to get my brother's attention."

"You could do that...but I'm pretty sure the Righteous Man would smite you himself and your little tether would snap like a rubber band."

"He has no choice! He is mine!" Amara screamed in his face.

"Do you have any idea how rape-y you sound? He's a human. They have free will. Dean always chooses Castiel and he chooses Dean and yadda, yadda, yadda..."

"We'll see, nephew. We'll see."

* * *

* * *

  
"Hello boys," Crowley greeted them outside the diner. 

"Crowley," Dean acknowledged him dryly.

"Come on, love. We came so close to having a breakthrough during our last therapy session."

Dean was losing patience fast. Sam had convinced him to actually take a break to eat and that was more time than he wished to spend not looking for Cas. Crowley enjoyed the sound of his own voice and took forever to get to the point most times. "Skip the witty banter."

"Fine! Listen, the ginger bitch knows where your boy toy is being held. She's agreed to trade this information for immunity and let's say...witness protection. She had me draw up a contract," he laughed obnoxiously. "She's willing to stay as a guest in your dungeon until such time her services are required to put Lucifer back in the cage. When my throne is restored I shall harbor the foul wench in my kingdom."

"Sam, read the contract." Dean commanded, never taking his eyes off Crowley. He'd deal with them if meant he could save Cas. He was so close now. He'd rather have the devil he knew running things downstairs that the bipolar narcissist possessing his boyfriend. Boyfriend? Aw jeez.

"Looks legit. No souls required. No ritual sacrifices."

Dean pulled out a pocket knife and pricked the tip of his finger. He scrawled his name across the bottom of the parchment. Crowley folded it and tucked it in his coat.  
"There, now." Crowley pulled out his phone and dialed. He handed it over to Dean.

"We'll meet you in an hour. No turn down service." Dean returned the phone. "Sammy, burgers to go. We're eating on the ride home. I want to head out the minute she gives it up."

Sam nodded and headed in, leaving Dean still staring down the former king of hell. 

"The angel fancies you, Dean. More than a bromance, I'd wager. The next time you get a chance to speak to him, try uttering more than his name. He hears you in there."

Crowley could be friendly with Dean at times. Well, when no one was around to bear witness. Dean could soften around him as well. Neither forgot their once friendship.

"I know." Dean answered quietly. He dropped his glance away, uncomfortable showing Crowley that bit of vulnerability.

"Ahhh...I see." Crowley read him like a book anyway. "I'll fetch Rowena." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

Sam returned with a paper sack shortly thereafter. "He have anything else to say?"

"He um...told me to go after Cas. As in..."

"Oh. What did he see in Cas' brain?" 

"Apparently me."

Sam got in the passenger side of the Impala without another word. His heart ached for his brother. Even demons were rooting for Dean and Cas to finally get together.

* * *

* * *

  
"I really appreciate the hospitality, lads." Rowena handed her large carpet bag to Sam. "I can assume I will have...modest accommodations?"

"You have a heavily warded bunk room directly across from the bathroom. We've created a path and warded it too. There's a television, some cheesy romance novels, and some provisions. Once I finish this sigil you are on lockdown until I summon you. Now, where the fuck is my angel?" Dean growled at her. He was packed and ready at a moment's notice.

"A deal is a deal. Very well." Rowena took a deep breath and chanted something in an archaic language. Dean's head jerked back as if he'd been struck. "There. I've held up my end." She'd filled Dean's mind with images, smells, a sense of direction. He would be able to home in on Cas' location. "Breaks my heart, really."

"What does?'

"The way you looked at him. The way you called his name. I've never loved anyone like that nor felt the kind of love that cries out like that. 'Tis meant to be."

"You too?" Dean tried to make light of it. He was starting to realize what a damned fool he'd been when it came to Cas. He should have told him the night they broke Naomi's control. He tried. He chickened out and said "need" instead.

"Aye, lad. The most powerful thing in the room was your bond to him. And I know power." She gave him a meek smile and stepped into her cloister. Dean sprayed the gap in the line closed.

* * *

* * *

  
"Canada? Did you pack some passports?"

"Really, Sam? Like we don't have a dozen felonies in the trunk at all times?"

"So at the checkpoint you're going to tell them we're rescuing your husband from his psychotic aunt?"

"For the love of- I'm not in a joking mood. I just want to make it there, use our wonder twin powers, and go on a month long vacation in my room, with Cas." Dean was gripping the steering wheel tight. He was a day's ride from the border. Every mile closer felt like a thousand away.

"I'm sorry, Dean. We're just charging in guns blazing and one of us needs to keep a level head."

"A wise woman told me to follow my heart and the rest will fall into place. I'm following it, Sam. It's guiding me to him and this time we know what kind of power we have."

"What if, oh fuck I don't want to say this but, Amara figures it out and she takes him out? She thinks you belong to her and she is not going to step aside."

"She can't. If she could he would already be dead and he's not. When I lost him before, I thought it was just hope but now I know it's our bond. I feel him. It's how Lucifer flew under my radar. Cas was always there."

Another surge of emotion hit Sam. He briefly relived the grief his brother went through after the Leviathan were released. He honestly thought Dean would drink himself to death. If anything happened to Cas this time, Dean wouldn't survive it.

"We'll stop before the border, suit up, and I'll do the talking. Just breathe, Dean. It's almost over." Sam took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "You two deserve that vacation. I bet Jody would let you use her cabin. Or me. I don't need to hear you make up for eight years of lost time."

"Cabin sounds nice, Sam. Good idea." Dean's expression never softened. All he could think of was the look on Amara's face in the moment before his light tore her to shreds.

* * *

* * *

  
"He's coming. I can feel him." Amara announced coolly. She had left Lucifer bloody and weak. Every time she pushed him to the edge she would stop to let him heal. She couldn't kill him but she could enjoy hours of torturing him and weakening him.

"You still think he'll choose you. He's already made his choice." Lucifer spat blood on the floor. As much as he loathes the troublesome Winchesters, he was counting on them being the calvary. He just needed to play into Amara's insecurities a while longer. "He's coming to save his boo and it ain't you, sweetheart."

Amara waved a hand at him. She was weary of his insolence. All he did was taunt her when he should have been begging her for mercy and for a place in her new, perfect world. Lucifer had always had that defiant air. 

"I wonder..." She tapped a finger to her pursed lips, "if my brother would come if I tried to sever the bond he created. You said it has survived death before. That requires a bit of divine intervention." 

"I told you, my Father's wrath is nothing compared to what Dean will do to you. Do you know how long he worked in hell? He's a master of torture. He's...artistic. it's like watching a true Renaissance man."

She took Lucifer out of his restraints and allowed him to crumple on the floor. Dean was close, very close. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead to heal the damage she'd done. She had to catch Dean off guard.

"You think he's going to buy that we've just been playing Canasta and exchanging recipes?"

"No, but it will buy me just enough time."

They turned to the metallic creaking sound of the heavy door opening.

* * *

* * *

  
Dean hated witches. Nothing good ever came from working with one. However, Crowley did forward them a helpful incantation from Rowena. A simple glamour spell would cause just enough distraction. It was time for the dramatic entrance.

"My love, you've come to join us," Amara greeted the man in the doorway."Come, we've much to discuss." She extended one arm toward him but kept Lucifer in check behind her. 

"I'm not your whore, Amara," he responded. He kept his position in the doorway.

"I'll come to you. Every successful relationship has some give and take. I would prefer you would give more than I must take." She began to glide closer. 

"I'd prefer you crawl back into the void you escaped from." He never flinched. This seemed to enrage her.

"I command you to move toward me!" She screeched. He just raised an eyebrow. 

"I command you to eat a bag of dicks, lady. I ain't moving." He crossed his arms.

Amara screamed and sent a wild charge flying behind her. She would punish Dean not break him. The man in the doorway was obstinate. She heard no screams emanating from Lucifer. Her head snapped around.

"Surprise, bitch!" Dean was behind her clutching the angel. 

"NO!!!" Amara put more force behind the next shot she threw at them. A white light filled the room.

* * *

* * *

  
"Daddy's home!" came from Lucifer in a sing-song voice.

Chuck stood between Amara and them looking like a scruffy hipster. All eyes were on the short man in the torn, green jacket.

"Chuck?" Dean's jaw gaped. The other Dean at the door wore a similar expression. "You're...god?"

"Chuck decided the prophet life was too much and he prayed to be released from it. He moved out, I moved in. He's happily retired."

Dean's jaw clenched. "Where the fuck have you been? You let this happen? Bobby? Charlie? Kevin? Cas?" He stepped forward like he was going to throw a punch.

Chuck put up a hand to calm him. "Because this is how the story unfolds. There is a plan, Dean. Everyone played their part in making you the man you are today, the Righteous Man. To wield the most precious Hand of God that exists." He gently touched Castiel's cheek, then plunged his fist into his chest.

Dean moved instinctively to protect Cas. Chuck shook his head. He pulled and tugged until he was holding Lucifer's true form in his hands. Dean couldn't look away but he had seen Cas' true form before and survived. The glamour spell on Sam had faded and he ducked back behind the iron door. 

Amara was seething. "You're ruining everything! Your love for these humans," she spat the word at him, "has made you weak. You disappeared and let it all spin out of control. I can restore order and rebuild this universe."

Chuck grabbed Amara by the throat and started forcing the light down her gullet. She gagged and convulsed as Lucifer's essence was fed into her. "Take his hand, Dean. Do it now!" Chuck yelled over his shoulder.   
Dean was holding up a very weak and disoriented Cas. He laced their fingers together as Chuck told him. 

"Show yourself, Castiel!"

The seraph's striking blue eyes illuminated as light came bursting from his body. Dean felt the rush of air and the sound of rustling feathers as oil-slick black wings filled the space around him. "Cas?" He stood in as much awe as the day Castiel revealed himself in the barn. 

"Focus, Castiel. Every memory you have of your love for Dean, every touch, every smile, everything you ever wished for with him. I made him for you. I sent you to save his soul so one day he could save yours. Use it. Use it against her. She can't fight pure love light." Chuck coaxed him.

Cas was vibrating with energy now. Amara crackled before him, clawing at herself to get Lucifer's grace out of her. Cas stood over her and spoke in his true voice. Dean could feel hot liquid running down his jaw. His ears had begun to bleed. He refused to let Cas go.

When the light was gone and Amara was ash and embers on the floor, Cas turned to face Dean. He panicked at the blood and quickly healed him. "Can you hear me, Dean?"

"Yes, Cas. I can hear you. You're so...beautiful. Your wings..." Dean was touching Cas' face. "I love you. Don't you ever leave me again."

"I love you, Dean. I promise I will be with you always."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda...vows exchanged, be married, be happy, kiss each other already," Chuck said. God himself just performed an interspecies same sex wedding. It was far from legal but it meant the same to Dean nonetheless. He kissed his angel as passionately as the night of their dreamwalk.

"Is it over?" Sam yelled. "Guys? I can't hear shit!" 

"I got this," Chuck told the kissing couple. He went to heal Sam and to give his favorite son a moment.

"I want to go home now, Dean." Cas whispered when they finally pulled away for air.

"Me too, Cas. Me too."

* * *

* * *

 

Epilogue 

"I am never going to feel comfortable in jeans and flannel, Dean. I want my coat back." Cas whined. He was riding shotgun in the Impala. 

"Baby, your coat is at home. You're a full-time time hunter now. This is hunting gear." Dean loved the way his husband looked in "normal" clothes. Especially the jeans that hugged all the right places.

"We're not hunting. We're going to see Claire and pick up the keys to Jody's cabin."

"Which is in the woods so you are dressed perfectly. Besides, other than a couple trips out for supplies clothing is entirely optional while we're there. I'll get a fire going and put some blankets down on the floor in front of it. It's supposed to be romantic." Dean reached across the bench seat and took his hand. He was going to buy them rings soon.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just stay home. I like our bed." He insisted on pouting. Dean thought it was adorable.

"I like our bed too but we deserve a real honeymoon. We need to be out in the middle of nowhere so we can be as loud as we want without worrying about Sammy. We need to do it in the kitchen and on the porch swing and...we need to be us for a few days. Okay?"

"Okay, Dean." He finally acquiesced. He moved over to the middle of the seat and put Dean's arm around him. He liked the open affection. "Does this mean I'm a Winchester now? We refer to one another as husbands."

Dean smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze. "If you want. I've always considered you a Winchester. But we can make it all official whenever we file for our marriage license. The state of Kansas is going to need more than God's word on file."

"Marriage existed long before the tedium of paperwork. And we need rings." Cas looked at his bare hand. "Did you tell Claire?"

"Yes, dear. She's happy about it. So is Jody. Even Crowley. He sent that box of lube and sex toys, remember?"

"Of course." Cas' lips parted to a smile. Everyone had been so accepting. Hell, even Lucifer "shipped" it.

 


End file.
